beginnings of Peace
by CntryPnknPrincess
Summary: Prequel to Daughter of Hope series. Arwen discovers she is pregnant while Aragorn is away with her brothers. When the ranger returns he has a surprise waiting.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I have decided to re-write the one-shot I wrote about Rainaiel's birth. I was also thinking about including when they had send her away for protection. I hope that you all will like the story, it may end up being a few chapters possibly, but we will see. Any who, the only character that I own is Rainaiel.**

The moon shone brightly into the half opened balcony door, as a couple lay wrapped in each other's arms. The tangled sheets provided the only protection from the warm summer breeze of that night. Soft kissed and whispers filled the night.

"Must you leave in the morning Estel…you would be safer here than going all the way to Mirkwood to with my brothers…please." A soft voice asked, staring down at the grey eyes of her lover. "You know I must…I will back before you know it…two months will be passed and I will be back in your arms again." He replied, staring back at her, "Arwen…" "Yes?" she said, looking into his eyes. "I love you so much…only the valar knows how lucky I am to have you in my arms." He replied, kissing her softly. "Aragorn…you are not the only one who is blessed by the valar. I would have thought I would find a love like this." Arwen told him, kissing him.

After another hour of kissing and holding one another, Aragorn and Arwen drifted to sleep. Neither of them realizing that after this night, their lives would never be the same. For the valar had truly blessed them.

The next morning, they both awoke in each other's arms, smiling brightly at the sight. But the both knew that it would not last. Aragorn had to get back to his room before the twins realized he was not up yet. They had to leave before noon if they wanted to make it out of the valley that day.

"Arwen, it is time to wake up now, my Umdomiel…if your brothers find my here, they will surely have my head upon a stick." Aragorn said, kissing her bare shoulder. "I know, but I do not want to get up from this bed." Arwen said, making her lover grin. "As do I…perhaps we will do just that when I return." Aragorn said, a tone promising more than just what happened that night before. "How will we evade my father then?" She asked, turning her body to stare up at him as he rose from the bed. "Who says we will be here…maybe I have plan formed already." He teased, slipping into his pants and tunic. "Bold Estel, you are very brave." Arwen said, holding the sheet up and leaning over to kiss her lover. "Indeed…I will see you shortly." Aragorn replied.

She smirked as she rose to her feet and let the sheet fall to the bed as she sauntered over the bathroom to clean up. Arwen threw Aragorn a look that made him want to change his mind about the escort trip. She smirked as she stepped into the water.

"Better hurry Estel…you wouldn't want to be late." She called, making him groan and smiled softly at her. "You do not play fair my love…I will see you shortly." He replied, walking over and quickly kissing her.

She smiled as she watched him shake his head as he walked away. Arwen knew how hard it was for him to leave her. But she also knew that she was what kept him going and wanting to protect the world from evil.

" _He is_ _going_ _to be a wonderful father someday."_ Arwen thought to herself as she began to clean her body. She smiled softly, not knowing that soon her dreams and thoughts would be true.

As soon as she got out of the bath she quickly reached for her favorite gown and quickly done her hair. Arwen smiled, happy with her appearance and headed to her door. She hated that Aragorn was leaving, but was still glad she was going to see him before he leaves.

As she all but ran from her room to Aragorn's, she nearly ran into her father. He looked at her, a mix of annoyance and amusement in his eyes. The mighty elf lord knew who she had been with the night before.

"Oh, good morning Ada, I did not see you there. "Arwen said, realizing that she nearly knocked over her father. "Good morning my daughter, you know that he is not ready yet, don't you?" He replied, making her suddenly freeze.

Arwen looked at her father with fear in her eyes as he began to chuckle. She suddenly realized that they had not been as secretive as they hoped.

"How did you know?" Arwen asked, looking at her father. "You mean besides the two of you sneeking through the gardens after supper?" Elrond asked, looking at the slight pink rising on his daughter's cheeks.

He reached out and gently lifted her face towards him. He had always known that Estel would win her heart and love. Elrond knew he would when his daughter was still a babe.

"I have known you would find him since you were a small child, My Umdomiel, if there would be anyone I would have you marry, it would be him. It will take him some time to do what he must as far as becoming king, but I think with the right motivation he will do just that." Elrond told her.

Arwen looked up at her father with tears of joy unshed in her eyes. She never had expected to hear that from her father. Aragorn would be over the moon to hear such things.

"Thank you Ada, so you are not mad?" Arwen asked, making him chuckle again. "Not thrilled, but I cannot tell my children not to do something when I was already doing such things." Elrond replied, making his daughter smile.

Suddenly, Aragorn appears in the hall way, fear written all over his face when he seen his adopted father. Aragorn knew how much he did not like the fact that he was betrothed to Arwen.

"Peace Estel, I have already known for months now." Elrond said, not even needing to see his son's petrified look.

Aragorn's eyes widened as he looked to his lover for confirmation of such things. Arwen giggled as she nodded. She had never seen the ranger so worried.

"Come back home to my daughter, she needs you." Elrond said, place a hand on his shoulder and looking him in the eyes. "I promise, Ada." Aragorn replied, making his father nod. "Good, don't be late you two." Elrond said.

The young couple blushed as the elf lord chuckled and walked away. He turned to see the young couple disappear into his daughter's room and shook his head. He smiled fondly as he walked over the balcony at the end of the hall.

Elrond smiled as looked out over the valley. He was thankful to see both his children happy.

Suddenly, a scene began to play out before his eyes of his sons chasing a tiny silvered haired elfling around the garden. She had to be around three years old and looked just like Aragorn did when he was that age.

The peredhil gasped as the scene disappeared from his sight. He blinked several times to try to comprehend what he just saw. " _Could she be…"_ Elrond thought.

The sudden high pitched laughter of his daughter made him look up and at the couple retreating from the bed room. He was shocked to think that she would be in the days to come. He would wait to see how the days to come would unfold.

A short time later, Elrond stood out on the front steps of the house with his daughter and the rest of his house. His three sons were among the escort group leaving to Mirkwood. Arwen stood there, her blue eyes stared into his grey ones as he silently vowed to come home. She nodded, knowing that he would return to her.

 **AN: I hope everyone likes the story. I will post another chapter as soon as I can now that classes have ended for the summer. Please review and tell me what you think. I own none of the characters except Rainaiel.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Sorry about taking so long to post a new chapter. It has been a crazy few weeks and it will continue to be crazy. I hope that everyone like the chapter and will like this one. I promise that I will post as soon as I can.**

 **Chapter 1: Mornings**

It had been nearly a month since Aragorn had left. Shortly after he left, Arwen began to feel ill. Certain smells and tastes made her stomach churn. She would be fine one minute, but the next she would run straight for the water pitcher by her bed. She was beginning to think something was wrong with her.

Finally, after the fifth morning straight of being sick, Arwen went to her father. She knew that if there was anyone who could figure out what was wrong with her, it was him.

Slowly she approached his study door, feeling more nervous than ever. She worried what his reaction might be. Arwen slowly opened the door and entered the study.

"Ada, are you busy?" She asked, looking at the elf lord behind the desk.

Elrond looked up and smiled, but it quickly turned to a frown when he seen how pale she was. He knew exactly why she was here. He stood and walked over when he seen the fear in her blue eyes.

"Arwen, what is wrong?" He frowned. "…I do not know…maybe I am being silly." She said, beginning to back out. "Tell me…are you alright…you look pale." He said, making her sit on the couch, "have you eaten at all?"

Arwen laughed bitterly at that statement. That was the problem; she could not keep food down.

"Of course I have, the problem is keeping it down. I have been ill every time I eat…I can hardly stand the smell of my own bath soap anymore without having my stomach sick." She cried, shaking.

Elrond chuckled; his mind went back to her mother when she first found out she was carrying her. Celebrian could not keep down hardly anything but mint tea and honey cakes.

"Do you really want me to tell you without Estel being home?" He asked, staring at her.

Arwen looked up at him, suddenly catching the hidden meaning behind his question. Her eyes went wide as she stared at her father with multiple emotions playing in her face.

"Ada, you're not saying that…?" She asked, staring at him with shock. "Yes, I have known for nearly a month…I had a vision of a silver haired elfling being chased by your brothers in the garden. She looked identical to Estel when he was three." Elrond replied. "She…a girl…" Arwen replied, excitement in her eyes. "Aye…I can give you something for the morning sickness. Your mother was worse with you than your brothers…she could not keep anything down." Elrond told her.

Arwen smiled, thankful and terrified at the same time. The first thought was how was she going to tell Aragorn that he was going to be a father. The other was whether or not she was going to be a good mother.

"Do not worry, you will be a wonderful mother." Elrond told her, smiling at her.

She smiled up at him with tear filled eyes, wishing that her mother was here to experience with her. Elrond reached out to hold her close, allowing her to cry into his shoulder. He knew exactly what she was crying about.

"She would be overjoyed to know she was going to be a grandmother…maybe not so much that she came before you were married, but overjoyed that she would be." Elrond said, smiling. Arwen smiled back at her father before setting her head on his shoulder again.

"Do you think Estel will be happy?" She asked, looking at him. "Yes, I think that it will be a shock to him, but yes, I do believe he will be happy. I also think that he will love this child with everything in him." Elrond told her.

Arwen and him talked for a little longer before he gave her some herbs for the morning sickness. She felt a bit better knowing that she was going to be alright. But with the new knowledge, came more anxiety. She had to plan for a small child to be living with them. It both excited and terrified her at the same time. She also had to have clothing made for the baby as well as her for the later months of her pregnancy.

Before she knew it, a month had passed and word reached Elrond and her that both the twins and Aragorn had been spotted entering the valley with the king of Mirkwood and his son. She could only imagine how long of a trip it was for them.

By then, Arwen had begun showing and had to have the gowns made sooner than she thought. Elrond laughed when the announcement was made that there would be a banquet and she had no formal gowns made.

"Fear not, there will be something for you to wear." Elrond said, smiling at her. "Alright…do I look alright?" She asked, turning to look at him.

She wore an elegant robe style gown made of a rose colored velvet. It had intricate paisley prints on the inner layer of the gown. The outer robe was a solid rose with garnet encrusted buttons. Arwen looked every bit a princess.

"You look beautiful. Now stop fretting over everything." He said, placing his hands on her shoulder. "I'm trying ada. I am just worried about how Estel will react." She told him.

Just then, Glorfindel and Erestor appeared in the room. They had been told shortly after Arwen discovered she was pregnant. The captain and the counselor had always been like family to them and were equally excited.

"Good morning my lord, my lady. You look absolutely stunning this morning, Arwen." Glorfindel said, smiling at her. "Thank you." Arwen blushed. "He is correct. You are glowing." Erestor said.

Elrond smiled as Glorfindel handed them the latest report from the beyond the borders. He frowned when seen how high the orc reports were. They were growing bolder. He wished he knew why.

"Have you encountered any of these orcs?" Elrond asked. "No, thankfully. However, the twins and Estel have been spotted this morning. They had Thranduil and Legolas with them." Glorfindel replied.

Elrond looked up and smiled a fake smiled. Although Thranduil had stopped isolating his people, he had lost none of his arrogance.

"Thank you, mellon. Erestor, are the rooms ready?" Elrond replied. "Yes…we also found some of Arwen's and twins old things from when they were small. We thought that the little one use them when he and she is born." Erestor replied.

Arwen smiled brightly at them when she heard that. She was grateful that her little one was already loved by all.

 **AN: I hope everyone likes the chapter. I am trying to update as many of my stories as I can. Please remember to review and tell me what you think. I will try to update soon.**


End file.
